A drop of water
by Mercury Guardian
Summary: It's an Ami fic. And as always life is about to get far too exciting. Three of the senshi are off on an out of country trip, a new enemy has appeared... and just what does 'It only takes a drop of water' suppose to mean anyway?
1. Chapter 1

A drop of water

Chapter one

She sat down at her computer. It was New Year's Eve and yet she was stuck at home. This didn't bother her though, it had never been a special day to her. Just another day the only difference being that it was time to replace the calendar. She didn't even do that until a couple of weeks into the year when calendars went down seventy five percent at the stores.

Turning on the computer, the blue haired girl waited for it to start up. She was the only one of her friends that spent time regularly on a computer. Actually she was the only one of them to own one. Although she knew if she showed a couple blondes that they could use the internet for shopping they'd be on one all night. Still it would only be temporary. They preferred trying the clothes on.

Makoto would rather be in her kitchen and she knew Rei had trouble enough with a television set nevermind a computer. Not that the raven haired girl was dumb but she grew up with little technology. The shrine was lucky enough to have indoor plumbing.

Ami typed in her password and pulled up a web search she'd been working on. Her messenger came up and there was a message sent to her an hour ago.

ZGEM: I know who you are

Ami blinked looking at this message feeling not only confused but suspicious as well. She didn't know who this person was, she'd never seen this screen name before. Maybe it was someone from one of the forums she belonged to playing a joke on her. Yeah that was probably it. She checked this persons profile but there was no information there. So she decided to message them back.

blueladybug: Who is this?

Then she went back to her research. She'd been going through her forums asking people for help with it too but she hadn't gotten any useful replies. Of course she realized it probably sounded like a silly question. She'd asked those on the forums if they thought there had once been life on the other planets of the solar system and if they knew of any information leading towards their belief. Basically as far as she felt it was a simple inquiry. Nothing sounding too fishy and there was always strange requests online anyway.

Twenty minutes later another message popped up.

ZGEM: Someone you used to know

She wasn't sure she liked this. She considered her response carefully, and then sent a reply.

blueladybug: Could you be a little more specific?

ZGEM: you're smart. I'm sure you could figure it out

Ami had an uneasy feeling about this. It was just a little creepy but she was certain it was nothing more than a practical joker.

blueladybug: I don't believe you know who I am. I think you're just playing games.

ZGEM: You want some proof? Alright. You wear glasses when you read or study but you don't really need them. You like to wear them though, almost like a fashion accessory. You use them as a cover, they help to shield you away from those who don't know you.

She stared at the screen. Wait... no that couldn't be right. How on Earth did this person know that? Sure she wore her glasses like that and even her friends knew she didn't really need them but... that she used them to help shield her emotions.. that was on a personal level she didn't let anyone know of. It was true though. They gave her just that little boost of confidence. They helped her feel like she was wearing a mask of sorts that made her someone else. Someone who wasn't afraid to say what they thought.

ZGEM: What? No rebuke?

Ami had to think. How exactly did you reply to something like that anyway? She had to think of something, so she started typing.

blueladybug: I don't know who you are and I don't think I need to be listening to this

Immediately another message appeared on her screen.

ZGEM: Hiding already are you...? Ami-chan?

She felt herself stiffen at the use of her name. Her name was not on her profile. She never used it online. She only went by her screen name. She brought out her mini computer and hooked it up to her desktop hoping to trace whoever this was but before she could even get the first couple of keystrokes in one last message came up on the screen.

ZGEM: Well I better go now. I'm sure you'll find me eventually but it's a bit too early yet.

Then the user went offline. This didn't deter Ami because she was sure she could track it still or find out some sort of information but as soon as she started looking, every file that might have suggested someone did have that name was gone. Everything had been erased.

AN: Yeah I know the last thing I need to do is start another fanfic when I should be working on my old ones. Somehow this one just started coming out on the screen instead. I'll try and get an update for one the other ones soon. I also have to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. It's not something I like to do but I feel this is the best spot in which to stop it.

So I invite one and all to send me reviews and to flame the hell out of me if they so choose. And if anyone likes they can write who they think is sending her messages. It just might not be Zoicite this time. I have yet to decide.


	2. Chapter 2

A Drop of Water

Chapter Two

Ami stared out the window, eating her breakfast. It was snowing outside. Not really uncommon for this time of year but it was coming down pretty heavy. She smiled though, she loved the snow. She ate a little faster so she could go outside and enjoy it more closely.

Picking up her dishes and placing them in the sink to be done a little later. She peeked out the window one more time before going to get her coat. She saw the mailman walking down the street. This would be good. She'd be able to check her mail and see if she got anything from her friends today and enjoy the snow.

Three of her friends, Minako, Usagi and Makoto, had gone to America for a couple of months. It'd been strange how it had happened that they all could go.

Minako had entered an idol contest and won a free trip to America. She ended up taking with Usagi with her as Makoto was already down in the states promoting her new cookbook. It seemed learning how to make Japanese food was becoming all the rage there. The two blondes had tried to convince Ami she should come as well and they'd even split the airline ticket, but Ami had declined. While it would have been fun she wanted to relax at home during this time off of school. They'd offered to Rei as well but with it being the holiday season the Shrine was bound to be extremely busy.

The girls sent her postcards usually every few days. Now and then she saw them online but with the time difference and life it rarely happened.

Ami put on her light blue winter coat and slipped on a pair of sneakers. She wasn't planning to be outside too long and didn't want to bother putting on the heavy boots. She only wore those when she had to walk for a long time so her feet didn't freeze. She heard a clunk near the door signifying the mail had come.

She went outside and ignored the mailbox at first, she would grab the mail on the way back in. First, she was going to enjoy the snow. She looked around waiting for the mailman to go around the corner of the block, then double checked to make sure no one was looking. That done she jumped into the snow and fell backwards. She made a snow angel and then stopped starring up at the sky, watching the snow float down. She probably looked silly lying there. That was the entire reason she always made sure no one was watching.

It was kind of embarrassing to act that way, especially when most people thought she was proper and quiet. Well she was.. just not always, at least sometimes when she was sure no one was around she would do something a little out of the ordinary for her. Nothing usually big, but it was still a private pleasure she kept to herself.

Her toes started to go numb and she knew it was time to go back in. She didn't really want to, but she couldn't just lie there all day. Someone would come by eventually and that would completely ruin the moment. She pulled the mail from the box. Going inside she started to look through some of it.

Inside, she slipped off her shoes and took a moment to brush the snow off her pants. She looked around wondering if she put the mail on the coffee table if it would get lost or not. There was still unpacked boxes all over the living room.

Four of them had gotten together and bought a house to live in... well sort of. Ami had gotten the money from her mother to buy the house without having to get a mortgage on it and then the four of them paid rent to her mother until the amount borrowed was paid off. Rei would have joined in but she was the only one who was left to take care of the Shrine now, but she promised to visit when she could.

Deciding to be safer and put the mail on the kitchen table instead, she put it there and went to wash the dishes. It was only her today so the dishes took only a few minutes. When she finished she heard a clunk sound from the door. She'd already gotten the mail so it seemed strange that there would be something else placed there.

Curiously she went back to the door to see what that noise had been. She didn't see anyone there, so she checked the mailbox and found a small package. She pulled it out of the mailbox and stared at the name written on the top of it: blueladybug.

She almost dropped it when she saw that her username was on there. Only the senshi had that username. All her classmates had another one... and after what happened last night. Looking down at the snow made it even more puzzling. Her footprints were there, the mailman's footprints were there but there was no third set. There should have been a third set especially after just getting the package. This was really starting to creep her out.

Stepping back inside, Ami closed the door and quickly retrieved her minicomputer. She started an analysis of the package before even opening it. A few moments later information came up on the screen. There didn't seem to be anything dangerous about it. So she opened it slowly.

Inside there was a note and a pendant. The pendant was a blue teardrop hanging off of a silver chain. The note only had one simple sentence on it and Ami read it out loud, "It only takes a drop of water."

There was something very familiar about those words but she couldn't place it. She held up the pendant and looked at it curiously, "It only takes a drop of water." she repeated trying to figure out where she had heard that before. The pendant started to glow and her eyes started to take on a blank look.

"Curiosity killed the cat and now its about to kill the Mercurian," spoke a male voice.


	3. Chapter 3

A drop of water

Chapter Three

A gloved hand circled around the bluenette's pale throat. She would die. She had to die. They all had to die, but she would be first. One by one the senshi would go. Without them.. without them...

The hand began to squeeze. Ami's eyes remained blank. Strangled to death, alone in her kitchen with no way to fight back? Would this really be her fate? The blue tear dropped pendant she held in her hand began to glow brighter.

When the hand squeezed to the point where air could no longer pass through the pendant blasted the entire room full of light.

The figure let go, backing away and shielding his eyes. He let out a growl. He should have been more suspicious of that item. He'd known its source and yet he'd used it thinking he had the fool under his control.

The bluenette's eyes were still blank as the light subsided. A ghostly figure now stood in front of her, glaring at the one who wished for her death. Green eyes locked with green eyes, both despising the other.

The spirit moved his gaze to Ami's blank orbs. He took the silver chain out from her still hands and placed it over her neck. His hand brushed against her cheek and he pressed his lips gently against her forehead. "Be careful, Snowflake. I don't know how long I can hold out..."

Ami blinked, her eyes coming into focus. It was too late though. Both ghost and intruder had already vanished. Leaving only the bruise on her neck as proof of having been there at all. She shivered uncertain of what to think. She hadn't been able to see anything but she had heard plenty for her imagination to go off of.

Forgetting about the mysterious package, she went for the phone. There was an enemy of some sort about and she had to contact Rei. With the other girls gone to America, the two of them could be in for a huge mess.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The green eyed assassin appeared in a world of darkness. He'd been so close! It would have only taken a few moments of time... a few moments and his mistress would have been very pleased indeed.

"You've failed.." a low hiss spoke from the darkness.

His eyes adjusted and focussed on the outline of the woman who had spoken. "Hai, gomen." His head bent down in his own shame. "I will bind the one who interfered further away and not fail you again."

"No, leave him be." The black scaled woman commanded.

He looked up, confusion obvious. "You have other plans?" he asked.

"He will be her undoing. When the time comes... her powers will be stripped and her death imminent." A cackle came from her throat.

"As you wish."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Rei put the broom away. Running a shrine was no easy task, especially alone. She'd tried recruiting someone to help but... that wasn't easy either. During any festive events she could get the school girls to come and help out but few seemed interested in working on a regular basis. Those who did often quit after the first couple of days.

She sighed, silently blaming video games and television for making people so soft and lazy. Her hopes raised slightly when she heard the phone ring. Possibly someone was answering one of the posters she'd put up. They fell when she saw the number calling.

Not that she wasn't glad to hear from a friend... "Moshi Moshi?" She answered the phone.

"Rei.. Rei-chan?" asked the girl on the other line.

"Hai Ami-chan? Are you alright...?" It was a surprise to hear any form of panic in the genius' voice.

"Ano.. would I be able to come over. I need to talk to you and... and maybe could I stay there for a few days?"

"Of course Ami-chan. You can stay as long as you like.. but... are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah.. I'm alright. I just... Its hard to explain over the phone." Actually it would be hard to explain in person too. She wasn't overly sure of what exactly had transpired.. only that it wasn't good.

The Miko nodded, "Come over and we'll talk then. I'll make up some tea and everything will look better then." She tried to reassure.

"Arigato Rei-chan. I'll be over soon." She hung up the phone.

Rei put the phone back on the receiver and stared at it puzzled. Something wasn't right after all. For Ami to be scared... something must have been wrong. Though what it could be, she wasn't sure. She hadn't had any visions of anything ominous brewing for months.

If it was Usagi or Minako she would have thought it just to be merely exaggeration. Though that wasn't like Ami at all. Still the problem couldn't be nearly as bad as she thought.

AN: Well I'm going to end the chapter there. Even if it is short. They all seem to be anyway. I know I haven't updated in forever, but I'm going to try and change that. It should be a lot easier to now that my muse has taken to not running off as much.


	4. Chapter 4

A Drop of Water

Chapter Four

Ami hung up the phone letting out a deep breathe. She'd go to the Shrine and everything would be ok. Though she wondered if she should try and get a hold of one of the others. Still there was no clue as to what was really going on yet. It might be premature to ruin their trip at this point. Once she got a better grasp of the situation then she'd call the others. With the time difference they weren't likely to be awake enough to comprehend anything anyway.

Getting things together so she could spend a few days at the Shrine, she came back across the open box she'd left on the table. Her hand went to her neck and she felt the pendant dangling there. How...? She picked up the note that had come with it and read the words silently to herself once more. 'It only takes a drop of water.'

She shook her head. There was something overly familiar about those words but... also something not quite right. It was if they weren't complete. Something was missing from it. She tucked the note away with her other things. Perhaps Rei could read something off of it. There was something to be said for having a psychic friend.

Certain she had everything she might need she prepared to leave. Before she went to get her coat on she remembered one last thing. It would be best to shut down her desktop if she wasn't going to be here for a while.

Going over to the computer she was ready to power it down and leave. Except her Instant Messenger was blinking. Someone had left her a message. Maybe it was one of the girls! That would be lucky. Her happy thoughts were dashed when she clicked on the messenger program.

ZGEM: It's not like you to travel forward blindly. Remember the past if you want to unlock the future.

She stared. It was the weird screen name from the night before. But how...? She'd checked it last night. There was no such account! She looked at the time this had been sent. Only two minutes ago. Maybe she could find out who this was after all and why they kept leaving her creepy cryptic messages.

blueladybug: Who are you?

She really should just head to Rei's. It would be better that way. Maybe she'd gain some sense of normality if she was with someone else. Another message popped up.

ZGEM: Even if I explained it. You wouldn't understand at this point in time.

Ami shook her head. He had to be fooling around somehow. Maybe it was a practical joke from someone from one of her classes. They were merely guessing things and didn't really know what was going on.

blueladybug: I don't know what kind of prank you're trying to pull but when I find out who is responsible for this, you won't like the results.

It wasn't like her to be threatening but... well she was getting very annoyed with this person. She hooked up her mini computer to her desktop. If she could trace the computer they were doing this from she was going to send them a virus. Not a destructive one but one that would certainly annoy them for the next several days.

ZGEM: sigh Senshi of Mercury have you really gone so far as to build up walls of ice around that heart of yours once again? I know there's a softer side under there. One as pure and innocent as the snow she was playing in this morning.

Her fingers froze over her mini computers keyboard. She had a stalker now? No wait that couldn't be right... he knew her identity? No a simple stalker couldn't possibly have access to that information. She slouched in her chair suddenly feeling vulnerable. Her fingers slid over the keyboard again. Her mini computer stated that the account she was looking for didn't exist.

She looked back at her desktop screen. Whoever it was was still online... so how could the account not exist?

ZGEM: Remember the past if you want to unlock the future.

Then the user went offline.

Ami shut down her desktop and then packed up her mini computer. The day hadn't started out so badly... so how was it that everything seemed to be spiraling down into a deep black void? She only hoped things would seem better once she talked to Rei. And the sooner that happened the better.

-----------------------------------------------------

A cruel smile slipped over the scaly womans face. Every senshi had a specific energy signature and the fear radiating from that of Mercury was absolutely delicious. The day was an overcast one. She was very tempted to go out herself and suck the senshi dry. Watching her die alone and in fear... what a delight that would be!

She was a creature that fed off of fear. She had existed for centuries, before even the birth of the Moon Kingdom. That retched Moon Kingdom! Trying to bring forth peace amongst the entire universe. Trying to abolish the control and hold of fear. Jealousy, wars, murder.. she was to blame for them all. The energy that seeped forth from fear and anger fed her well. The Moon Kingdom however sought to be rid of these things. Something she was not happy about.

Her race was slowly dying out because of such ideals. The treaties were signed... the wars that were prevented... slowly starving out her brothers and sisters.

One of her breathern had stopped the process by going to the Earth. The one planet not signed under the alliance. It was about that time her race began giving themselves names. They had never once needed names before that... but it seemed those they fed from needed to identify them somehow.

Metallia did wonderful work by using a Terran called Beryl. The jealousy the woman held for the Moon's Princess was most splendid indeed. She would be their saviour. She would throw the rest of the universe back into its desperately needed chaos... and their race would thrive once more.

Alas this was not meant to be. While she'd been able to control almost all of the Earth, the Moon's Queen had used that blasted crystal. As much of a setback as that was it was still a victory, small as it might be. Without a user for that crystal eventually their race would rise again. Or so it was thought.

As time wore on, those of their race began to stir slowly once more. The Earth was greatly divided and war after war was fought throughout the millennia. Slowly, the energy given off by fear and anger allowed them to survive... and Metallia awoke once more.

She still held her control over four of the Earth's guard. They had been quite useful the time before and would provide such use once again. Without anyone to protect the Earth or use the Moon's crystal, surely they would rise up and become the superior race. Then things would be as they should.

Until the senshi started to arrive. One by one they came. The first being from Venus while Metallia attacked in a territory of Earth called England. Then the most confusing of them all appeared. One claiming to fight for the Moon. The creatures were familiar with the senshi, for they had been killed during the Moon's downfall... however, the Moon not being a planet of its own never had a senshi.

The Moon had been considered the center of the universe, a pillar of peace. A warrior would have been out of place. Besides senshi only belonged to planets. Had the Moon been secretly hiding a warrior of their own?

Mercury, Mars and Jupiter followed quickly. Still while they were slowing down Metallia's efforts, they were not considered that much of a threat. They had all been defeated before, and so they would be again. Only the crystal had proven to do any serious harm and it was missing, as was the only one who could possibly hope to wield it; the Moon Princess.

Rumors circulated that the Princess had survived. Her court, the senshi, were looking for her. Those who lived in what was becoming known as the Dark Kingdom were not pleased. If she was found, their world would fall to ruin. She would have to die. A mere sacrifice of one citizen from the Moon to save hundreds from the Dark Kingdom. It would be worth it.

In truth the Moon had held a secret warrior. Their own Princess, the one who should not have been allowed to fight was this Sailor Moon. She had found the crystal. It was hoped that she would not know how to use it though. They could still win.

It seemed that way as well. One by one her senshi fell, as they had before. They had the one the Princess cared for most in their grasp as well. Surely even if she had the knowledge to use the crystal she would not have the will to fight them. Their victory was assured!

Metallia lost. During the last moments of battle, the crystal consumed her. The senshi were revived. Many inhabitants of the Dark Kingdom also perished under the magnificent light the crystal poured out.

It seemed Metallia was not meant to be their races saviour after all. But surely one of them would finally succeed against the threat of the Moon Princess. Other attempts were made, each one with a different plan.. each one with a different way to fail.

Until now. It was her turn now. She'd given herself a name she felt fitting. She called herself Eclipse. For she would be the one to block the Moon from the Earth. She would be the one to win.

Eclipse grinned. No she wouldn't take off after the Senshi of water just yet. She would wait... she would let Mercury's fear grow. It would be all the more delicious to consume then.


End file.
